


try to make it last (if you want to)

by silverfoxflower



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/pseuds/silverfoxflower
Summary: “Why would you want-” Geralt closed his mouth and looked away, confusion and annoyance warring across his features. The annoyance, Jaskier knew, was because he was confused.Surprisingly, charmingly prudish was his dear Geralt, though they had been sharing a bed, in both senses of the word, for nearly a season.“Because I want to see you take your pleasure,” Jaskier said, toeing off his boots and drawing his feet beneath himself on the inn bed. “Because I find you quite beautiful, my love, quite … stimulating.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 156





	try to make it last (if you want to)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naughty_Yorick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughty_Yorick/gifts).



> my discord called this fic "sex pest jaskier" .... in an affectionate way (i hope)

“Why would you want-” Geralt closed his mouth and looked away, confusion and annoyance warring across his features. The annoyance, Jaskier knew, was _because_ he was confused.

Surprisingly, charmingly prudish was his dear Geralt, though they had been sharing a bed, in both senses of the word, for nearly a season. 

“Because I want to see you take your pleasure,” Jaskier said, toeing off his boots and drawing his feet beneath himself on the inn bed. “Because I find you quite beautiful, my love, quite … stimulating.” 

“Beautiful. Right.” Geralt snorted, bending his head over the pack he was organizing … or disorganizing, rather. Jaskier watched Geralt count the same five vials for the third time, a red flush over the curve of his ear. 

Jaskier sighed. He had made love to Geralt under sunlight and candlelight, caressed his scars at every opportunity and plied him with compliments on his form, his figure, his face. And yet. None of his tender protestations seemed to reach Geralt’s heart. 

(The few times they had fucked in near-complete darkness, Geralt had been … very enthusiastic. Jaskier wondered how much of that was because Geralt could see Jaskier almost completely while Jaskier could see him not at all.)

“I will not press you if it makes you uncomfortable,” Jaskier said, his fingers falling to the buttons of his doublet. Geralt’s eyes were on him as he undressed. One button. Two. Jaskier unlaced his tunic with deliberate slowness, drawing it over his head with a slow stretch. “Perhaps you would wish to watch me, instead,” he said, his voice dropping to a low purr. “If there is one thing I know how to do, it’s to put on a good show.” 

“I-” Geralt scowled, glancing helplessly at the half-emptied pack. Half filled? He seemed to give up, pushing to his feet and walking to the bed, where Jaskier was combing his fingers lightly through the hair on his chest, making no move to remove his braies though his cock was stirring to attention. “Wouldn’t you rather me touch you?” Geralt asked, his voice dropping a register as he grabbed the bedpost, leaning just slightly into Jaskier’s space.

“I love it when you touch me,” Jaskier said, arching on the bed as he rubbed one hand over the front of his clothed cock, just petting it as he bit his bottom lip. “And I’ll let you do so very soon, I promise.” 

Geralt groaned, his eyes growing dark with arousal as Jaskier finally opened the front of his pants, then pushed his braies off of his hips. 

“Do you know what I thought of, when you were chasing after those cockatrices, and left me to fend for myself for the whole, lonely night?” 

“How you were going to best annoy me when I returned?” Geralt rasped, his gaze rapt on Jaskier’s hand as it slid down his stomach and fished his cock from his smalls with a slow, lingering stroke. 

“Oh I don’t have to think very hard do to that,” Jaskier said dryly as he gripped himself at the base. He had hardened to completion under Geralt’s gaze, and was now sliding his middle and ring finger up and down his length, teasing himself as his other hand pinched his nipple. “Mm,” Jaskier groaned, and Geralt echoed it, his knuckles growing white around the bedpost. “I thought about you,” Jaskier said, “thought about your body, and how very, very well you take my cock.” 

“Yeah?” Geralt asked, and though the flush did not show on his face, Jaskier could hear in the thickness of his voice his embarrassed arousal. 

“Yes,” Jaskier sighed, his eyes fluttering closed as he lowered his second hand to his cock, rubbing over its head with one palm as the other began to stroke, from base to tip. “Spreading your thighs for me, holding yourself open while you’re panting with how much you need it. The way your stomach clenches as you ride me. _Ah_ \- the pretty shape of your spine when I have you on your front … I could write a thousand ballads to the twist of your fingers in the sheets.” 

Geralt released a low, dark sound and Jaskier slitted open his eyes to see that he had opened the front of his pants and was pressing the heel of his hand against the bulge in his smalls. So close.

“Ah better yet,” Jaskier’s voice grew warmer as he began fucking into one tight fist, his hips swinging up from the bed as he moaned in time. “When _you_ fuck _me_.” 

Geralt seemed past making coherent sentences, his cock drawn half out of his smalls, his swallow harsh in the quiet room. 

“You look so very earnest when you fuck me,” Jaskier said, and it was a little bit of his heart, right there in the open. His voice echoed his tender feeling, growing soft and sincere, dropping the syrupy purr he was using to tease. 

He paused to strip off the rest of his clothes, then returned to his back, his legs spayed wide under Geralt’s hooded gaze. 

“I almost … I almost feel light-headed with the attention,” Jaskier smiled, “which is perhaps why I angle for it so much.” He had no oil, and could only pet his fingers cross his entrance, which already felt needy and aching, twitching as he fucked his cock into the clench of his hand. 

“You’re easy to pay attention to,” Geralt said harshly. He was striping his cock like he was trying to punish himself, teeth gritted and eyes flashing, his belt jangling with his movements. 

Jaskier made a soft sound, abandoning his own ministrations to roll onto his front, crawling to Geralt to gently replace his hands with Jaskier’s eager mouth. 

“What happened to no touching?” Geralt asked, but he did not need too much convincing to be pulled into the bed.

–

Jaskier got what he wanted eventually, Geralt spayed in a forest glen, sun-drunk with flowers in his hair as he clumsily, eagerly made himself come under Jaskier’s gaze.

And Geralt got what he wished as well, with Jaskier blindfolded and drooling through his gag as Geralt made him shake to pieces and put him lovingly, lovingly together again.

And it was all simply wonderful, in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](https://greyduckgreygoose.tumblr.com/tagged/myfic)


End file.
